TRAICIONADO
by Creampuff18
Summary: Milo, joven sin futuro, y su padre, un desempleado, verán sus vidas cambiar al aparecer un generoso millonario que les adentrará en un mundo de lujos. Sin embargo, Milo pagará esos favores con una traición, al enamorarse del sensual y ambicioso Camus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título del fic:**__ "Traicionado"_

_**Autora: **__Creampuff18_

_**Pareja:**__ Milo x Camus_

_**Clasificación:**__ Yaoi, A.U., O.O.C., Angst, Lemon, Romance_

_**Elenco:**_

_**Milo de Escorpio, **__como __Milo Karagounis, estudiante de Derecho_

_**Camus de Acuario**__, como el abogado Camus Beaumont_

_**Dohko de Libra, **__como __Dohko Karagounis (padre de Milo)_

_**Shion de Aries, **__como el acaudalado abogado Shion Gaisang._

_**Personajes Secundarios y Extras**_

_Hilda de Polaris, como Hilda Lavransdatter_

_June de Camaleón, como June, la mucama_

_Saori Kido, como el Ama de Llaves_

_Seiya de Pegaso, como el mayordomo_

_**Sumario:**__ Milo, un estudiante de Derecho que dejó la universidad, y su padre, Dohko, un desempleado, verán sus vidas cambiar al aparecer Shion, un generoso millonario que les adentrará en un mundo de lujos y comodidades. Sin embargo, Milo pagará esos favores con una traición, al enamorarse de Camus, un abogado tan sensual como ambicioso._

**Traicionado**

_**Por Creampuff18 **_

**~*Advertencia: Este _fanfiction_ contiene _Lemon_. Lectura sólo para mayores de edad.*~**

**Capítulo 1 – "El gran cambio"**

Era invierno en Grecia. Se puso a mirar a la gente que caminaba en la calle, ajetreada en sus quehaceres, todos tan activos, tan apurados; en cambio él, yacía tirado en el sofá, como si el mundo afuera no existiera. Su padre, desempleado como él, buscaba empleo en el periódico, mas no encontraba nada.

-¡Milo! ¡Levántate ya de ahí! No haces más que vagar... - dijo Dohko, su padre, que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no consigas trabajo. -espetó el joven Milo.

-Pues deberías buscarlo tú también, y reanudar tus estudios de Derecho en la universidad. -le respondió Dohko.

Milo era un joven rebelde, sin futuro; se puso así desde que murió su madre. Dohko se preocupaba mucho por él; más aún desde que Milo dejo la universidad.

Hacia un año que la pasaban negras, hacia un año que despidieron a Dohko de la fábrica, tantos años a su servicio y así le habían pagado. Se sentía decepcionado. Todas las desgracias se vinieron juntas: La muerte de Helena, la madre de Milo, el despido de Dohko, la deserción de Milo.

Dohko pensaba apesadumbrado - "No me alcanzara el bono de pobreza para pagar este mes la renta. ¿Qué haremos?"

El teléfono empezó a timbrar insistentemente... ¿Quién sería?...

..:..O..:..

Era las cuatro de la mañana. Si su padre lo veía así de borracho y con una mujerzuela a su costado le daría un infarto.

Felizmente entraron a la casa sin hacer ruido, si se le podría llamar casa a ese antro, todo lleno de pobreza y de miseria: Platos descartables sucios en la mesa, cucarachas por doquier... la refrigeradora descompuesta, los muebles roídos, cuadros empolvados... Qué diferencia con aquellos tiempos en que la casa, a pesar de ser pequeña, era acogedora, tan tibia, tan llena de ella… La madre de Milo hacia lo posible por mantener vivo ese lugar, pero ahora ya no estaba ella para seguir haciéndolo.

Sin hacer ruido entraron los dos jóvenes, Shina y Milo, a la habitación de él. Ella, muy bella pero vulgar, de cabellos verdes y piel blanca; un cuerpo de infarto. Hacía tiempo que venía saliendo con Milo; hasta había pensado dejar su "profesión" por él, sin embargo Milo sólo la buscaba para parrandear y tener sexo.

Se acostaron en la cama y retozaron un poco. El la recorrió por entero con hastío, como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer que estarse tirando a esa joven. Ella lo notaba pero fingía no hacerlo. Se quedaron dormidos uno de espaldas al otro.

Dohko no había podido dormir la noche entera. Aquella llamada lo preocupaba, "¿por qué ahora?" se preguntaba. ¡Por qué tendría que verlo justo cuando las cosas iban mal! Eso no importaba, se decía, lo importante era verlo luego de casi veinte años. Era Shion, su mejor amigo desde que eran niños, y durante la juventud, hasta que Shion viajó a Francia a establecerse allí, y Dohko se caso, separándolos aquella circunstancia.

Fingiría que todo iba bien, que Milo era el mejor hijo… en fin... que las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían. No quería quedar mal, sobre todo porque Shion, que era un eminente abogado, tenía un importante bufet a su mando, el más influyente de Francia. Era muy afortunado, millonario, a decir verdad. Tenía mucho dinero, lujos, éxitos profesionales... ¿Se habría casado? ¿Tendría hijos?

Sonó el timbre con insistencia, era aún temprano. Así era Shion, puntual y correctísimo. Dohko se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y lo vio allí, con una gabardina negra larga, elegantísimo, casi tan joven como la última vez que lo vio. ¿Qué hacía para mantenerse así? En cambio, él, Dohko, estaba acabado por los problemas.

¡Amigo mío! ¡Tantos años sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Querido mío, ven aquí, y déjame abrazarte! -dijo Shion visiblemente emocionado.

Dohko no pudo contener las lágrimas; se abrazaron, se miraron a la cara y sonrieron.

..:..O..:..

Mientras desayunaban, Dohko le iba mostrando las fotos que se habían tomado juntos, cuando niños, y cuando ya eran jóvenes. Fotos iban y venían. Shion ya graduado, luego Dohko junto a su esposa y un bebé; pero antes le mostró todo el álbum de su boda. Shion había sido su padrino. Rieron juntos al ver a Dohko con cara de espantapájaros, todo incómodo por el esmoquin que llevaba.

-Me dices que Milito ya creció y es todo un hombre, ¿no?- le pregunto Shion, mientras se llevaba a la boca una pedazo de pan.

-S-si claro, estuvo estudiando en la facultad de Derecho, aunque ahora se me ha puesto algo rebelde… -respondió Dohko sorbiendo un poco de café.

-Ah ya sé, un pequeño dolor de cabeza para ti, como me lo imagino, ¿verdad? Además me dices que estudiaba, ¿ahora qué hace?

-Bueno, busca empleo…

-Algo me indica que las cosas van mal desde que Helena murió, ¿no es así?

Dohko no pudo contener las lágrimas, se volteo y se las seco.

-Amigo mío, me suponía que las cosas iban mal, pero no pensé que tanto. Mírate y mira a tu alrededor; no permitiré que esto siga así… -dijo Shion, con preocupación.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Milo, el joven peliazul y Shina estaban de nuevo retozando. El sobre ella: Le besaba el cuerpo desnudo y ella reía ruidosamente, hasta que los ruidos llegaron al comedor.

-¿Escuchaste eso? -le dijo Dohko a Shion.

-Era la voz de una mujer. -le respondió éste.

Fueron a la habitación y Dohko forzó la puerta con violencia y se encontraron con el simpático cuadro:

Milo encima de Shina, ambos desnudos.

- ¡¡Milo!! ¡¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas mujerz... chicas a la casa!! -gritó con furia el padre de Milo.

-¡¡Papá!! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!

-Tranquilícense… -dijo Shion, más divertido que otra cosa con la situación.

-Hola muchacho, soy tu padrino, Shion Gaisang, no creo que me recuerdes…

-Gusto en conocerlo, Señor Gaisang…

-¿Tu novia?

-No, una amiga. Saluda Shina.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío jovencita.

..:..O..:..

Los tres conversaban en el aeropuerto Eleftherios Venizelos de Atenas, Shion, Milo y Dohko, mientras sostenían sus elegantes maletas y abrigos.

Era la primera vez que Milo saldría de Grecia. Estaba más que emocionado. Hacía una semana que Shion había llegado, y ya su vida empezaba a cambiar radicalmente: Mucha ropa, fina por supuesto, paseos a extravagantes lugares, sitios de lujo, exclusivos restaurantes, en fin, una nueva vida. ¡Qué suerte tener un padrino millonario! Sin embargo, Dohko parecía sentirse humillado, pero a la vez resignado a que Shion les cambie la vida para bien.

Shion les propuso -y logró- que Milo y su padre acepten mudarse a Francia con él. Les pondría casa, comida, un traslado a la Universidad de Paris para Milo, y un puesto de practicante en su bufet de abogados… ¿Qué más podrían pedir?

El avión ya iba a salir rumbo a Paris, Francia. Ni se imaginaban lo que irían a vivir luego, cuando el destino les jugara una mala pasada.

..:..O..:..

-¡Wow! ¿Esta es tu casa? Padrino, ¡sí que eres afortunado!-dijo Milo sin ocultar su emoción.

No era una casa, era una mansión y de lo más elegante... ¡parecía un palacio!

Bajaron de la limosina, cruzaron el inmenso jardín, les abrió la puerta el mayordomo:

-Seiya, lleva la maleta de los señores. -ordenó Shion.

-Sí, señor, como lo ordene. -dijo Seiya, el mayordomo.

-Gracias por todo, Shion… ¡No sé qué decirte! -dijo Dohko

-No digas nada entonces… - sonrió el guapísimo Shion.

-Bueno, esta es Saori, el ama de llaves; confíen en ella, es mi brazo derecho.

-Buenas tardes señores. -dijo Saori, con cara de pocos amigos- les enseñare sus habitaciones…

Caminaron hasta los pisos superiores por una ancha escalinata de mármol, había una larga alfombra roja, y sobre sus cabezas una imponente araña de cristal resplandeciente.

- Qué lugar más elegante… -pensó Milo.

Saori sacó su manojo de llaves.

"¡Qué mujer mas desesperante y desagradable!" pensó Dohko, mientras la mustia mujer de cabellos lilas arremolinados en un horrible moño en su nuca abría la puerta de la esplendorosa habitación de Milo.

Milo creía estar en un sueño, era todo tan perfecto, hasta quería volver a estudiar y trabajar. Shion le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Ahora tendría lo que se merecía: Una vida holgada y sin más preocupaciones que vivir para agradecer a ese hombre tan generoso.

..:..O..:..

-¡¡Milo, despierta!! -le dijo la joven mucama al mismo tiempo que lo destapaba.

- Qué quieres June, no estoy de humor para tirar… -dijo Milo, quien aún dormía siendo ya las nueve de la mañana. Y se volvió a tapar con las sábanas.

-¡Que te despiertes te digo, no vine para eso! ¡Milo despierta! ¡Hoy es tu primer día en el bufet de tu padrino!

-¡¿QUEE?! ¿QUEE HORA ES??? ¡DIOS, NO PUEDE SEEEERRRR! ¡EESSS TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Un Milo a la corbata y terno corría a cien kilómetros por hora, en el auto que Shion le había regalado: Un BMW negro.

"Dios, Dios, ¡hoy no! En mi primer día no puedo llegar tarde, no puedo decepcionar a mi padrino."

El tráfico estaba congestionado.

"Dios mío, ¿y ahora?" pensaba Milo. Luego de quince minutos de angustiante espera, el tráfico se reanudó. El griego estaba más que contrariado.

Al llegar al exclusivo edificio donde quedaba el bufet de su padrino, sudaba frío y maldecía entre dientes. Había llegado tarde. Estaba hilvanando una excusa coherente para su tardanza, mientras estacionaba su auto en la playa de estacionamiento, cuando de pronto un auto chocó contra el suyo por detrás; el otro era un Mercedes Benz que también pugnaba por estacionarse. El estacionamiento estaba abarrotado de autos y no quedaba mucho espacio para maniobrar.

-¡Malditaaa seaaaaa! ¡Quién carajos...! -grito Milo, furioso, mientras salía de su auto. Cuando se acerco a la parte posterior de su auto, vio que este tenía un raspón.

En ese momento, un hermoso y elegante hombre de cabellos color azul verdoso salió del Mercedes Benz: Alto, esbelto, de ojos azules y piel muy clara, como de unos veinticinco años. El hombre vestía un carísimo terno negro de diseñador y caminaba hacia él mientras hablaba por su celular. Milo se quedó estupefacto al verlo. Se sintió pequeñísimo en ese momento.

-¡Buenos días! -dijo- Lo lamento muchísimo. En verdad, no veo cómo retribuirle el daño más que indemnizándolo con la cantidad que usted determine. Sólo diga la cantidad, por favor. Lo que usted pida estará bien; no protestaré en lo absoluto. –dicho esto sacó de su bolsillo un talonario de cheques y una pluma, de esas finas y caras que solía usar su padrino.

Milo, quien iba a proferirle una sarta de insultos, se quedó pasmado ante tanta elegancia.

-No, no se preocupe… es sólo un pequeño raspón…

-Oh, lo siento mucho… pero acabo de llamar a mi mecánico particular para que resuelva el asunto. El traerá su grúa y mañana mismo le devolverá su auto sin ninguna mácula. Es más, tome mi tarjeta, estoy para servirle en todo momento. Estoy en deuda con usted.

Recibió la tarjeta:

_"Gaisang & Asociados_

_Camus Beaumont _

_Abogado"_

-Eh... sí, gracias... -dijo Milo, aún nervioso ante la presencia de ese hermoso hombre. "Diablos debo tener una tarjeta también" pensó.

-Soy Milo Karagounis, para servirlo. Es usted miembro del bufet Gaisang, entonces...

-Mucho gusto, señor Karagounis. Si, efectivamente. ¿Es usted un patrocinado nuestro? No lo había visto antes.

-No… en realidad yo… yo soy un pasante. Soy nuevo, empiezo hoy… el señor Gaisang  
es mi padrino y…

-Oh, si… ya recuerdo, el nuevo pasante enviado y recomendado por el señor Gaisang… haberlo dicho antes… -dijo Camus, guiñándole y sonriéndole de una forma muy sexy.

Las manos de Milo ahora se retorcían de nerviosismo, ¿por qué sudaba frío? ¿Por qué temblaba? ¿Era la presencia de ese sensual hombre lo que lo tenía así?

..:O:..

Entraron en el bufet, conversando amenamente, y al llegar Camus lo presentó ante todos. Le llevo a su cubículo, no sin antes mostrarle su propia oficina, indicándole que cualquier cosa recurriera a él, para la resolución de algún problema.

Se despidieron. Una abogada pelirroja seria su jefa, se llamaba Marín Kawamura y era muy mandona. Apenas llegó lo envió a hacer unas diligencias a la corte. Llevar y traer papeles, escritos y demás. Que el notario, que las rubricas... en fin, hasta que dio la noche; mientras el conserje limpiaba y ya se iba la última persona, Milo se fue a la maquina de café, cogió un vaso y chocó su mano con otra muy suave y más blanca que la suya.... era Camus quien también había ido por café.

-Hola Milo. Nos vemos de nuevo.

-Ho-la Camus... -se puso nervioso de nuevo.

-Vaya día pesado… ¿no?

-¡Uf! ¡Y que lo digas!

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, muy a gusto aquí… aunque la tal Marín...

Camus rió.

-Ella es así de exigente en el trabajo, pero en las reuniones de confraternidad es muy alegre, ya lo veras, dale su tiempo… - dijo Camus.

Rieron ambos.

-Ella es buena en el fondo. – agregó el francés.

A lo que Milo responde:

-Sí, muy en el fondo... tanto que ni se le nota...

Rieron de nuevo hasta que se quedaron callados uno mirando al otro... frente a frente... cara a cara... cruzando sus bellas miradas. Milo iba a enloquecer. Camus estaba logrando seducirle sin proponérselo. Milo siempre había sido de armas tomar....pero ahora se veía timorato y sin valor.

Hasta que Camus le tomo la delantera y le dijo:

- Quieres acostarte conmigo, ¿no es así? Lo veo en tus ojos... Estás lleno de deseo.

Milo enrojeció y sintió su corazón latir tan aprisa que parecía salírsele del pecho.

-Entonces hazme tuyo, Milo, que yo también te deseo.

-¿Qu-eee? ¡¿Estás loco acaso?! -gritó Milo.

Milo no sentía ni el piso ni nada a su alrededor… cuando Camus lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Milo? ¡Sólo te invite a tomar un trago! Si tienes problemas con eso, mejor…

-¿Qué? ¿Fue eso lo que dijiste? -dijo Milo, extrañadísimo.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué escuchaste?- Camus se sorprendió.

-Pueess… nada, nada… olvídalo.

Todo había sido parte de su alocada imaginación.

Más tarde, se fueron juntos a un bar cerca de allí.

¿Qué resultaría de todo aquello? ¿Seguiría jugándole malas pasadas su imaginación?

(Continuará)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – "Traiciones"  
**

Era un bar acogedor pero no por ello dejaba de ser lujosísimo. Nunca antes él hubiera siquiera osado a entrar. Pero allí estaban, Milo y Camus, sentados en la barra bebiendo whisky en las rocas.

"Todo esto esta sucediendo demasiado rápido, acabo de conocerlo y ya siento algo hacia él… ¿será que me gusta tanto así?" pensó Milo. Luego, le dio un último sorbo a su whisky.

- ¿Qué te parece este lugar, Milo?

- Pues… es realmente bonito.

En eso se acerco una joven de largos cabellos lila, y como si conociera de toda la vida a Camus, se le abalanzó a darle un beso muy cariñoso en la mejilla, lo abrazó y se lo llevo a bailar, no sin antes presentarse ante Milo:

-¡Hola! Me llamo Hilda Lavransdatter, y soy novia de Camus, ¡mucho gusto! -le dijo a un Milo estupefacto.

Hilda jalo a Camus a la pista de baile sin dejarlo siquiera responder; iban bailando muy pegados, la música sonaba frenética. Hilda miraba con cara de triunfo a Milo. Camus simplemente no se daba cuenta de la situación.

Milo e Hilda se miraban casi con odio.

En eso Hilda bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Camus y empezó a apretarlas y Camus a reírse, luego este la besó en el cuello y ella bajó su mano hasta la bragueta de él.

Milo estaba aún más estupefacto… No sabía si irse o ir de frente donde Hilda y alejarla de un tirón de los brazos de su Camus. ¿Su Camus dijo acaso? ¿Estaba sintiendo celos? Y ese Camus no hacía nada… sólo gozar…

Hasta que Milo se dio cuenta de la realidad: Sólo estaban bailando inocentemente; nada había sido verdad, más que lo de las miradas insistentes de Hilda. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado todo eso? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

Poco después salieron los tres de ese lugar. Hilda se dispuso a tomar un taxi, a pesar de la insistencia de Camus de ir a dejarla a su casa.

Milo se alegró de que ella no aceptara, le dio un beso hipócrita y la vio alejarse luego. Volteó a ver a Camus y lo vio muy sonriente; mientras eso, Milo pensaba: "¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo puedes tener una novia así, Camus?"

-Bueno, aún la noche es joven, ¿no te apetecería ir a tomarnos unos tragos nosotros solos? -dijo Milo.

-¡No es mala idea! por cierto, Hilda no es mi novia, es sólo mi mejor amiga. Ella es así, bromista… Parece que no te simpatizó, ¿verdad?

-No. -la respuesta de Milo fue cortante.

Llegaron al departamento de Camus, era lujoso, quedaba en un edificio de diez pisos, en una zona exclusiva de Paris. Su "depa" estaba en el último piso. Salió a ver por la ventana. Era tan imponente la vista.

Y por dentro ese lugar era modernísimo, y con el toque de elegancia que caracterizaba a Camus. Este le trajo champaña, lo que sorprendió a Milo.

-Es para celebrar habernos conocido. -le dijo Camus.

- ¡Ah, qué bien! -dijo Milo.

Brindaron por su amistad, por ellos… bebieron y bebieron mas. Esta vez bebían vino… luego whisky.

Cuando ya estaban demasiado ebrios, reían de cualquier cosa, hasta que quedaron los dos echados en la cama uno junto al otro, mirándose a las caras. Fue un silencio incomodo para Milo, por lo que decidió romperlo:

-Camus… ya, ahora sí, en serio. Dime… dime que no es tu novia…

-No lo es, ya te dije… es sólo una amiga…

-Qué bueno…

-No te preocupes que quien me gusta es otra persona… -susurró Camus, sensualmente.

Milo se sorprendió con esto. Acto seguido, Camus cerró los ojos y acerco poco a poco su bello rostro a la cara de Milo.

Y se besaron apasionadamente, como si lo único que hubieran querido en la vida fuese besarse… tenerse… amarse…

Milo profundizo su lengua en la boca de Camus, las lenguas se entrelazaban con pasión dentro de esa cavidad tibia… La saliva escurría de la boca de Camus, este acariciaba el rostro de Milo con suavidad. Milo, en cambio, acariciaba las firmes nalgas de Camus con pasión.

Poco a poco fueron despojándose de la ropa que traían puesta. Cuando Camus quedo desnudo, ayudó a bajarse el bóxer a Milo, dejando al descubierto el rígido miembro del griego, quien clamaba por Camus.

El francés, al ver esto, cubrió con su boca la masculinidad de Milo, embutiéndosela por completo, como si quisiera devorarla. Succionaba, chupaba con avidez; primero se concentro en el glande, luego, bajó hasta que el pene de Milo invadiera su garganta. Esto hizo que el griego se retorciera de placer.

Después, este cogió los suaves cabellos perfumados de Camus e hizo subir y bajar su cabeza al compás, mientras Milo subía y bajaba las caderas, haciendo que Camus lo engullera por completo.

Acto seguido, Milo recostó a Camus debajo de sí, le abrió las piernas y se ubicó de modo que pudiera penetrarlo. Allí estaba ese dulce agujero. Iba a arremeterle con pasión, pero pensó en el pobre de Camus. Primero debía estimularlo, así que se acerco a lamerlo y a introducirle la lengua, Camus se mordía los labios de placer.

Inmediatamente, Camus se volteo y se puso en cuatro. Milo estaba extasiado de ver así a ese ángel tan bello, a completa disposición suya. Procedió a penetrarlo con suavidad y cuidado, hasta que lo lleno por completo con su masculinidad. Camus dio un gritito apagado.

Primero sintió algo de dolor, mas luego ese dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer, un placer intenso.

Ahora las estocadas de Milo eran más profundas, más fuertes. Camus gemía, gritaba de placer. Pedía más y más. Milo se sentía en las nubes.

Así continuaron hasta que Milo se vino dentro de Camus. Gruñó de placer, mientras iba desacelerando sus estocadas. Por fin, se salió de Camus, y se recostó a su lado boca arriba, jadeante.

Mientras, Camus seguía en la misma posición, privado por tanto goce. Sentía el semen de Milo escurriendo en su interior. Esto le excitaba aún más.

Milo se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, así que se acercó a su amante, y lo acomodó de modo que pudiera masturbarlo. Subía y bajaba la mano en su miembro, estimulándolo; luego, le hizo una felación, hasta que Camus se vino en su boca.

Este se bebió todo, hasta la última gota de su delicioso néctar de hombre.

Se besaron, probando así Camus su propio sabor, dulce y salado a la vez. Luego se quedaron dormidos, Camus sobre el pecho de Milo.

**..:O:..**

En la mañana, todo se veía más claro: Lo habían hecho con pasión, pero estaban ebrios, ¿qué pensarían ahora de aquello que habían cometido? Ahora sobrios ¿cuál seria la reacción de ambos?

Alguien sacó su llave y empezó a abrir la puerta del departamento de Camus: Era Hilda, quien había traído _croissants_ de la bollería; al parecer había venido a prepararle el desayuno a Camus.

Cuando ya estuvo adentro, se dirigió a la cocina y puso el café a pasar. Luego, muy contenta, se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Camus a despertarlo.

-¡Caaamus! Ven, querido, despierta, que mami te ha traído _croissants_, tus favoritos... ¡¿Camus?!

Es ahí, cuando por fin se da cuenta de la escena: Milo y Camus desnudos en la cama.

Suelta un grito y se tapa los ojos, horrorizada:

-¡¡Aaaahhh!! ¡¡Dios mío!!! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¡Camus, qué horror!

Los gritos despertaron a Milo y Camus. El griego, al verla, se ríe a carcajadas; luego, va donde ella desnudo y le dice:

- Vamos Hildita, ¿qué me has preparado de desayunito? ¿_Croissants_, dijiste? ¡Mis favoritos! ¡Ah! y por favor el café bien cargado. ¿Si?

Hilda luchaba por taparse los ojos mientras Milo se los destapaba, riendo a carcajadas. Camus despierta del todo y empieza a reírse también.

-Hilda, me hubieras avisado que venías... ¡Así te esperaba vestido!

Milo y Camus despidieron a Hilda en su casa, quien aun no se recuperaba de la fuerte impresión que había tenido. Claro, antes le dieron su buena dosis de agua de azahar para los nervios.

Luego, Camus y Milo se fueron caminando por la plaza, compraron alimento para palomas y se sentaron a darles de comer. Reían, estaban felices por lo que había pasado. Felizmente al estar sobrios reconocieron sus sentimientos: Se gustaban, estaban juntos y nada más importaba que ellos dos en el mundo.

Se tomaron un retrato en sepia, para el recuerdo, un anciano ambulante las hacía. Comieron helados, jugaron con unos niños; luego, sin tardar más, se fueron a la oficina. Allí fingieron ignorarse para que nadie sospechara.

Sin embargo, no hicieron más que flotar cada uno en su nube.

Y era que, para Milo, lo que había pasado con Camus la noche anterior era más que una noche de buen sexo. Había follado mil veces en su vida, pero jamás se había sentido así de emocionado. Le bailaban mariposas en el estomago. Un indescriptible sentimiento inundaba su ser. Sentía como si hubiera ido al cielo y conocido a un ángel. ¿Se estaría enamorando? ¿Así, tan rápido?

Al llegar la noche, Milo lo espero en la puerta de su oficina. No había nadie más en el bufet. Seguro él también lo estaría esperando. Pasaba el tiempo… espero y espero… y como nadie salía de esa oficina, decidió entrar. Sin embargo, Camus ya no estaba, se había ido sin él. Esto lo puso triste pero pensó que era mejor, pues tendría que ir a reportarse a casa, ya que no había regresado desde el día anterior. No quería que empezaran a preocuparse por él, menos aún, su querido padrino.

Llego a casa. Las luces del comedor principal estaban prendidas. ¡Qué extraño! ¿Habría visitas? Seguro alguien de la familia de Shion: Alguna viejita que resultaría siendo tía abuela de la cuñada del hermano… ¡qué lata! Desde que Shion se había jubilado, andaba preparando cenas para presentar a Milo ante su familia: Viejos y viejas insoportables, conversaciones aburridísimas… pero en fin, era porque Shion lo quería como un hijo.

Entró, se duchó, y se puso una muda mas deportiva; luego bajó, pero al hacerlo se cruzo con June.

-Hola Milo, ¡no viniste a dormir!

-Sí, bueno es que…

-Eso no importa ahora; hay visita, es una persona muy importante para el señor Shion. Están esperándote en el comedor principal…

Milo corrió a dicho lugar, se abrieron las puertas y se sorprendió al ver a Camus allí. Estaba sentado al costado de su padrino en la gran mesa del comedor. Su padre, Dohko, y el ama de llaves, Saori, también estaban sentados a la mesa. Todos cenaban, y al parecer, lo habían estado esperando, ya que en su sitio vio servido un plato de consomé y la fina platería y cristalería bien dispuestas para un comensal más.

"Es la primera vez que veo a alguien del bufet en casa" pensó Milo.

-Bienvenido Milo, te esperábamos con impaciencia. –interrumpió Shion sus cavilaciones.

-Hola padrino; buenas noches con todos… - Milo procedió a sentarse. Miro a todos, para luego posar su mirada en Camus. Se sentía emocionado de tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente. Sin embargo, el francés no le correspondió las miradas. Milo supuso que era por discreción.

-Milo, te presento al Licenciado Camus Beaumont, mi brazo derecho en el bufet… - dijo Shion, al ver que Milo miraba con insistencia a Camus. –Supuse que ya se habían conocido en el bufet o habían entablado una amistad, pero Camus me ha dicho que aún no.

-Mucho gusto, Milo. – interrumpió Camus– Le decía al Doctor Gaisang que no habíamos tenido el placer de conocernos, ¿verdad?- al decir esto, Camus lanzó una mirada glacial a Milo, sobrecogiéndose este.

-Claro… -musitó Milo, confuso.

- Tu padrino me ha estado hablando mucho de ti. Maravillas, por supuesto. Lástima que no nos hayamos conocido antes en el bufet. Es que hay tanta gente allá y yo que ando tan ocupado últimamente… – dijo Camus, con una falsa expresión de condescendencia.

Milo estaba más confundido. Camus estaba actuando muy extraño. ¿Realmente debían ser discretos hasta el extremo de jugar esa pantomima de no conocerse? Realmente no le agradaba mentirle a su padrino.

Luego de terminada la cena, Shion, muy ceremonioso, les pidió que fueran todos a la sala. La chimenea encendida crepitaba, mientras todos se sentaban en los amplios, lujosos y mullidos sofás de cuero.

- Bueno, -interrumpió Shion sus pensamientos- los he reunido a aquí, por son ustedes mis seres mas queridos, Dohko, mi mejor amigo; Saori, mi brazo derecho en esta casa; Milo, que es como un hijo para mi…y Camus… mi brazo derecho en el bufet.

Shion hizo una pausa y miro a todos y cada uno de los aludidos. Luego, aún más ceremonioso, prosiguió con su discurso.

-Los he reunido aquí para anunciarles algo muy importante… quizá el paso más importante que voy a dar… como ustedes saben, siempre fui un soltero empedernido… mas sé que los años pasan en mí… y ahora creo que haber llegado a puerto. He sentado cabeza.

Shion se interrumpió nuevamente y volvió a mirar a todos. El ambiente era tenso. Sin embargo, al punto, lanzó la bomba:

-Lo que les quiero decir es que voy a casarme…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Dohko se sintió algo traicionado pues nunca Shion le dijo que tuviera alguna novia o prospecto. Saori maldijo a Shion, ahora cuando él muriera ya no le dejaría su herencia a ella, también se sentía traicionada. Milo se alegró al saber que Shion había conseguido una buena mujer para pasar la vida… Qué curiosidad sentía de conocerla.

-El problema es que no se cómo vayan a tomar esta noticia, ya que… bueno… realmente no me interesa lo que la sociedad piense de mi, ni las habladurías de la gente. He logrado el éxito en todo lo que me he propuesto, y todo lo bueno que Dios me ha dado a disfrutar en esta vida lo he retribuido, siendo caritativo con los más desposeídos, donando a instituciones de caridad… en fin, no quiero aburrirles. Lo que quisiera es que me acepten tal cual soy, y que me dejen ser quien soy en realidad ante ustedes. No voy a esconderme más.

El ambiente se tensó aún más. Parecía que todos contenían las respiraciones. Sin embargo todos exhalaron un suspiro de sorpresa cuando Shion se acerco a Camus y dijo:

- Les presento a mi novio, Camus… con quien he decidido pasar toda mi vida. Él es más que mi brazo derecho en el bufet, él es el ser que más amo en este mundo. Sé que esto es poco ortodoxo, pero vivimos ya en tiempos modernos, y este tipo de unión es perfectamente legal, así que he decidido dar este paso. Quisiera que no me juzguen y que más bien, compartan mi felicidad.

Un silencio inexpugnable se apoderó de la sala. Por su parte, Milo sentía morir… tenia la mente en blanco…. Parecía otra de sus alucinaciones… pero no lo era… todo estaba realmente sucediendo…

¿Camus novio de Shion?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo estaba de cabeza… Quería despertar de esa pesadilla pero no lo conseguía.

Mientras los presentes, aún estupefactos, felicitaban a los novios, Milo se quedó mirando a Camus fijamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de odio y celos… ¿por qué no le dijo nada?

Pero ahora lo que más le dolía no era la traición de Camus… sino la suya propia, hacia su querido padrino Shion…

(Continuará)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3- "La desazón"**

Shion y Dohko estaban sentados frente al amplio escritorio de ébano del estudio, sobre él una infinidad de folletos de agencias de viaje: Egipto, Australia, el Sudeste Asiático, Japón, Sudamérica… aún no se decidían a donde ir, pues estaban planeando hacer un viaje de "jubilación".

Shion trataba de convencerle de ir a Japón, pues le llamaba la atención esa milenaria cultura, pero Dohko ya no quería saber más de oriente, había pensado ir a Sudamérica.

Luego llamaron al agente de ventas, éste les hablo maravillas de Sudamérica, por lo que Shion se convenció y quedaron a bien viajar.

Como era domingo, Milo no quiso salir de su habitación. Había pasado una semana desde que se enteró que Shion se iba a casar con Camus, desde hace una semana que Camus lo ignoraba en la oficina. Hacía como si no lo conociera. Milo estaba destrozado por dentro, pero aún así era orgulloso, él tampoco daría su brazo a torcer; no iría a hablarle tampoco, pues el que estaba en deuda era Camus, no él.

¿Pero tanto así le dolía que Camus no le hable? Esto lo hacía sufrir demasiado.

Ahí tirado en su cama, no hacia más que llorar y sentirse un traidor y traicionado a la vez. Las lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus cabellos largos y azules estaban desarreglados, y tenía la barba un poco crecida.

Luego Milo se levantó de la cama, se vio en el espejo y le disgustó esa imagen decadente de sí mismo; así que se dijo que no iría a sufrir por quien no valía la pena.

Se bañó, se arreglo y salió a pasear en su auto deportivo: Saldría a ligar chicas como antes, y se acostaría con la primera tipa que se encontrara.

Iba conduciendo, dirigiéndose al bar donde había ido con Camus, pero al llegar se arrepintió. Buscó en su agenda y vio pegada allí la foto en sepia que se tomaron en la plaza. La iba a romper pero pensó que más hiriente para Camus sería ir a tirársela en su cara y, luego de ver el rostro de tristeza que se le dibujaría, saldría con ganas a celebrar y tirarse a cuanta mujerzuela viera.

Al principio había pensado en hacerlo de venganza con June, pero no, pobrecita, ella estaba enamorada de él. No sería justo seguir jugando con sus sentimientos; encima que cuando se entregó a él la primera vez era virgen. Quizás hasta le pediría para casarse algún día.

Cuando llego al edificio, subió por el ascensor; luego, tocó la puerta. Esta fue abierta inmediatamente por Camus quien estaba vestido informalmente. Milo empujo la puerta y entró forcejeando con Camus, quién apenas verlo, quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Milo logro entrar, y entonces, lo miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio:

-Hasta que nos vemos, ¿no, perra?

-Milo te ruego que regreses por donde viniste, entiende que me voy a casar. Tú no eres nadie en mi vida. -dijo Camus, con una cara de total indiferencia.

-¡Eres una maldita puta! Toma tu fotografía, me asquea tener tu cara aunque sea en foto…

-Rómpela o deshazte de ella, yo tampoco quiero tener nada tuyo.

Esto último irritó sobremanera a Milo, quien no entendía por qué Camus no se daba cuenta que él era el culpable y Milo sólo la víctima.

-Milo, solo te diré que cuando algo me estorba o se interpone en mi camino simplemente me deshago de ese "algo", y ese algo eres ¡tú! Estuve luchando por esta posición por mucho tiempo. Antes sólo fui un pobre diablo que se mataba estudiando, mientras los niños ricos no hacían nada y recibían las mejores recompensas. Ahora es mi oportunidad de triunfar. ¡No te vas a interponer en mi camino!

-Tú no amas a Shion… ¡Estás con él por su dinero! ¡¡Eres de lo peor!!

-¿Cómo crees que pudiera amar a ese viejo?… él sólo es mi instrumento para lograr mis objetivos…

Escuchando esto, Milo le dio soberana bofetada, lo que hizo a Camus caer al piso; acto seguido, lo levantó por el cabello y lo lanzó a la cama. Luego, se quitó la camisa de un tirón y se abrió la bragueta. Camus lo veía horrorizado, estaba fuera de control.

Acto seguido, le arrancó de un solo rasguño los diminutos _shorts_ de algodón que vestía; le dio otra bofetada en el rostro y después empezó a estrangularlo.

- ¡Eres una puta! ¡Maldito! ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré!

Camus se estaba poniendo pálido, miraba asustado con lagrimas en los ojos a Milo… parecía que Milo tenía intenciones de matarlo.

Milo soltó el cuello de Camus, lo volteó bruscamente y empezó a penetrarlo con violencia. Cada estocada estaba siendo una tortura. Milo se lo metía con odio y furia.

Camus hundía su rostro en la almohada y se dejaba castigar en silencio, pero luego Milo pudo oírle sollozando y musitando:

- Milo, por favor… no me hagas esto…

Al escuchar esto, el griego recobró el sentido de la realidad.

Luego se reincorporó y salió del interior de Camus; después se vistió, jadeante y sudoroso. Su rostro estaba arrebolado.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer, Camus… Jamás había hecho algo tan ruin… pero tú me obligaste… ¡No sabes cuánto te desprecio!- dijo Milo, con lágrimas en los ojos, luego añadió:

- Camus, a mí puedes hacerme lo que quieras… total, ya me usaste y me desechaste como un trasto inservible. Pero no a mi padrino, ¿me oyes? Eso sí que no voy a permitírtelo.

Luego de decir esto, Milo iba a salir del departamento, cuando sintió que Camus, envuelto en una sábana, se le abalanzaba. Lo empujó contra la puerta con su cuerpo y cogió tiernamente su rostro entre sus manos. Los rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Podían sentirse las respiraciones.

-Milo, mi amor, perdóname, perdóname por favor… no quise decirte nada de esas cosas, tampoco quise engañarte. Sólo es que… es que… no me puedo enamorar ahora… justo ahora no… no puedo…

-Vaya, cómo te aterra la idea de perderlo todo. ¿Verdad? Dime, Camus, ¿qué harás para evitar que le cuente a mi padrino la clase de perra que tiene como novio?

-Milo, tu padrino está enfermo del corazón. Lo matarías de un disgusto si le contaras la verdad…

Milo rio estrepitosamente.

-Es la excusa más ridícula que he oído… no sabes cuán patético te ves tratando de envolverme con tus argucias…

-Milo, él realmente me ama… y soy lo único que tiene… parece que yo lo hago feliz… ¿sabes? realmente me sentí atraído por él cuando lo conocí; estaba fascinado, no sólo por su atractivo físico y su dinero, sino por sus éxitos profesionales, su experiencia, su madurez, lo admiraba en verdad… pero nunca pude amarlo… pensé que era cuestión de tiempo… Sin embargo, cuando te conocí…

-¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero seguir oyéndote! ¡No vas a enredarme con tu tela de araña! – dijo Milo, y se deshizo de Camus, dispuesto a salir del departamento.

-¡Milo! ...yo siento por ti algo que simplemente no puedo explicarme… -decía Camus, mientras iba tomándole la delantera. – Realmente lo que pasó entre nosotros fue verídico, nunca quise hacerte daño, sólo me deje llevar… nunca me sentí así de bien con nadie más que tu… créeme…

Milo se detuvo y le miro en silencio. Sus ojos no traslucían ninguna emoción. Cruzaron miradas. La mirada de Camus era sincera, expectante, mendicante. Finalmente, Milo rompió en tenso silencio:

-Lo lograste, Camus. ¡Felicidades! No le diré nada a mi padrino. ¿Contento? Haremos de cuenta que nunca paso nada entre nosotros, y seguirás haciéndole creer que lo amas, haciéndolo feliz con tu teatrito bien montado. Pero, ojo, no lo hago por ti, sino por él. Y por mí. El se moriría de solo saber que me he acostado con su prostituta de lujo. Ahora, punto final al asunto y deja ya esa mierda de que sientes algo por mí, porque no me lo trago.

Luego de decir esto, entró en el ascensor, y pulso el botón, para cerrar la puerta. Camus se quedo del otro lado, mirándole, estupefacto.

(Continuará)

**Capítulo 4 – "Infidelidad"**

- Hola Milo – saludó la muchacha china de intercambio, al entrar en el salón de clases. Al observar a Milo, se ruborizó.

- Hola Sunrei - respondió Milo, desganado e indiferente. Entraba también al salón.

Ambos se sentaron en dos carpetas que estaban contiguas. Sunrei pretendía a Milo pero éste no le hacia el menor caso, más bien trataba que esta ligara con el joven que andaba tras de ella, el otro muchacho chino de intercambio, Shiryu Zhang.

Entró el profesor, un tal Shura Argandoña, ¡qué aburrida iría a ser la clase otra vez!

Milo miraba por la ventana, distraído; cada cosa le hacía recordar a Camus. Trataba de despejarse y no pensar en él, pero se le hacía muy difícil. ¿Por qué estaba tan afectado? ¿Por qué no podía tomarlo como otro acostón más, y superarlo de una vez por todas? ¡Habían follado una vez y ya! No era para tanto. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto en ilusionarse tan rápido? ¿Y por qué precisamente con él? ¡Si apenas lo conocía!

Luego de un par de minutos de cavilaciones, vio justo frente a la ventana de su salón de clases a Camus. Se froto los ojos, no podía creerlo, ¡realmente era él! No estaba alucinando de nuevo. Habían pasado muchas semanas desde que discutieran en el departamento de Camus. Luego de eso se veían a diario en el bufet, pero a la distancia, y no se hablaban, a menos que el trabajo les obligara, y lo hacían muy diplomática e impersonalmente. Aunque varias veces lo vio en casa de Shion. Qué doloroso era verlo junto a su padrino. Eso le dolía demasiado.

En ese momento, se nublo el cielo, y empezó a llover. Las gotas caían sobre Camus, que seguía allá afuera, mirándolo fijamente a través de la ventana.

- "Qué haces aquí, Camus… qué pretendes…"- pensó Milo.

Llovía torrencialmente, Camus estaba empapado, tenía la mirada fija en Milo.

Así pasaron algunos minutos más, seguía lloviendo y Camus permanecía inmutable.

Apenas pudo, Milo pidió permiso al profesor para salir.

- Milo, ¿a dónde vas tan apurado? - pregunto Sunrei.

- Luego te cuento, Sunrei; ahora no puedo. Nos vemos mañana… _bye!_

Salió más rápido que volando, y lo encontró allí parado. Se acercó, lo miró de frente, se quitó la casaca y le cubrió los hombros y la espalda.

- Te resfriarás…

..:O:..

Lo llevó en su auto a su departamento. No sabía bien que hacían allí juntos, pero ahí estaban.

El auto estaba estacionado frente al 'depa' de Camus, ambos en silencio. Milo en el asiento de piloto, y Camus en el de copiloto. No se miraban.

-Y bien… -Milo rompió el silencio.

-No sé a que vine…- musitó Camus, resoplando… -supongo que fue un impulso… tenía necesidad de verte… lo siento, creo que fue mala idea…

-¿Y mi padrino, Camus? ¿Sabe que viniste a buscarme?

- Al diablo con tu padrino, Milo… no quiero hablar de él ahora… no quiero pensar en él… ¡maldición! lo único que hago cuando estoy con él es pensar en ti, y desear estar contigo…

-Te casarás en dos semanas, Camus… y dudo mucho que lo dejes todo por mí. Yo no tengo dinero ni nada que ofrecerte.

-Milo… te deseo…

Milo se quedo en silencio. No sabía que responderle. Y era que el también lo deseaba. Y de qué manera.

-Daría lo que fuera por una noche más juntos… aunque sea una sola noche más, antes de casarme con él…

-Eso no será posible, Camus. Me usaste una vez. No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo.

- Milo, sé que aún me deseas… tómame de nuevo… hazme tuyo una vez más…

-¡No! ¡No voy a traicionar a mi padrino!

-¡Demonios! ¡Voy a enloquecer, Milo!… no hago sino desearte como un loco todas las noches… cuando lo hago con él, imagino que eres tú quien…

-¡Basta, Camus! ¿Realmente crees que no me jode imaginarte en la cama con mi padrino? ¿Quién te lo hace mejor, Camus? ¿El o yo?

Ni bien hubo terminado de preguntar, Milo se viró a mirar a Camus, sin esperar su respuesta; extendió su mano y cogió su barbilla con algo de rudeza, haciéndole encararle. Camus le miro con unos ojos llenos de sensualidad. Milo se abalanzo sobre él, atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado. Se comieron a besos…

Sin embargo, Milo notó que Camus estaba ardiendo en fiebre, además de empapado por la lluvia. Parecía que se había resfriado. Sería mejor llevarlo cuanto antes a su cama para que descansara.

Salieron del auto. Apenas entraron en el departamento, encontraron a Hilda que estaba esperando en la sala.

-¡Hasta que por fin! Estaba muerta de preocupación por Camus… Gracias por traerlo, Milo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí, Hilda?

- Camus está enfermo desde anoche. Estuve cuidándolo, pero cuando esta mañana regrese del supermercado, él ya no estaba. Me preocupe mucho. ¿Cómo esta él? – inquirió la mujer.

- Ardiendo en fiebre – respondió Milo, mirando a Camus, a quien rodeaba con su brazo derecho. Camus tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada oculta debajo de su flequillo de cabellos azules. Jadeaba levemente y su rostro estaba arrebolado.

Mientras Milo lo acostaba, Hilda se fue a preparar una sopa de pollo, cuando hubo terminado le dijo:

- Milo, te lo encargo, por favor. Cuídalo como si yo lo hiciera. ¿_Okey_? Sabes bien que lo amo… Y también sabes que no tengo esperanzas con él… pero tú sí, a pesar de que se vaya a casar con ese hombre… El realmente está loco por ti, Milo… y te quiere… por favor, no lo juzgues tan a la ligera…

Luego de decir esto, Hilda salió, y los dejó solos, Milo trató de despertar a Camus para darle su sopa, pero Camus estaba delirando.

- Milo… quédate conmigo…

El griego selló sus labios con un dulce beso, luego se quedó dormido sentado cuidándolo.

..:O:..

El día de la boda había llegado; sería una unión especial, pues se casarían en privado, en una ceremonia sólo para los íntimos.

- Acaba de llegar el Licenciado Misty Richelieu, del ayuntamiento; es quien va a casarlo señor Gaisang - dijo Saori.

- Gracias, Saori, déjalo pasar. Por cierto, ¿están ya todos los invitados listos en el salón? ¿y dónde está Camus?...

- Ya están todos listos: El joven Milo y su padre, el joven Shaka Shawahli, amigo del señor Beaumont… sin embargo, él aún no ha bajado.

Cuando Shion salió de su despacho decidido a buscar a su prometido, Camus bajaba las escaleras, ya listo para la ceremonia. Lucia increíblemente guapo y elegante en un terno negro del diseñador Hugo Boss. Se cogieron de la mano y así entraron en el salón. Milo sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Luego de las firmas y la ceremonia de unión, habían pasado a otro salón, en donde tenían una pequeña recepción. La cual, de hecho transcurría aburrida, más parecía un velorio que una boda. Camus conversaba con su amigo Shaka, que acababa de llegar de su viaje a la India, su país natal. Shion estaba callado, sentía que Camus no estaba contento, por lo que se dedico a observarlo.

Dohko conversaba con Milo, pero este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Shion se fue a traer el mejor vino de su cava, a lo que Camus reacciono rápidamente, le dijo que iba al baño, pero se fue a la habitación de Milo a esperarlo, como le había prometido.

Milo salió tras él, disimuladamente. Ambos amantes se encontraron en la habitación, se besaron con pasión. En eso, alguien más entró en la habitación, prendió la luz y dijo:

-¡Milo! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Podrías explicarme?

Era Dohko quien los había seguido, pues los vio sospechosos.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡No respondas con otra pregunta! Milo, dime, ¿qué significa todo esto?

Camus trató de dar una explicación pero fue callado por Dohko quien le dijo:

-A mi no me tienes que explicar nada, Camus, no estoy preocupado por tu calidad moral sino por la de mi hijo; si tienes a bien traicionar a tu esposo, hazlo, pero no he criado a mi hijo para ser un vil traidor.

Camus salió de allí, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

Dohko cerró la puerta tras Camus, se acerco a Milo y le dio una sonora bofetada.

-¡Nunca pensé que serías capaz de esto, Milo! ¡Me has decepcionado! Si quieres hacer tus porquerías, hazlas fuera de esta casa, ¿me entendiste?

Pero lo que ellos nos sabían era que Saori acostumbraba a espiar tras las puertas y a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

..:O:..

Todo había sido planeado con anticipación. Camus le daría un potente somnífero a Shion, y en vez de pasar su noche de bodas con él, se iría la habitación de Milo. Era arriesgado, pero los amantes se sentían demasiado excitados al tenerse tan cerca. El peligro los apasionaba.

La habitación de Shion era más que majestuosa. Tenía una enorme cama de ébano, su madera favorita, sabanas de seda de la China, alfombras persas, una araña de cristal, un jacuzzi. Todo esto había impresionado a Camus la primera vez que hizo el amor con Shion, en esa habitación. Le pareció el lugar más bello del mundo, pero ahora le resultaba la peor de las prisiones.

Shion se desnudaba, mientras Camus vestido con un pijama blanco, estaba echado en la cama, visiblemente nervioso. ¡Shion no daba señales de quedarse dormido! Tendría que hacer el amor con él. ¡Qué desagrado! Pues a quien quería era a Milo.

Lo hicieron.

Camus soportó el peso de Shion sobre él, sus besos desesperados, sus caricias lascivas, sus embestidas salvajes, sus gruñidos de placer. Todo esto le desagradaba aunque antes le gustaba Shion, pues este era muy atractivo. Sin embargo, ahora le daba asco. No, en realidad se daba asco a sí mismo, por estarse acostando por dinero, como una prostituta.

Mientras Milo esperaba en su habitación. En eso, June se había colado por la ventana del balcón. Milo casi pega un grito del susto, si Camus llegaba y los veía así, juntos, pensaría lo peor, y si June lo veía con Camus, todo se sabría. Tenía que deshacerse de ella, ¡cuanto antes!

-Hola Milo, mi amor, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacemos… -dijo June, que vestía sexy lencería negra y portaligas.

-¿Qué haces aquí June? ¿Acaso estás loca?

-¿Pero si tú me dijiste que viniera? -dijo la rubia mientras besaba a Milo en los labios, claro que este se negaba o hacia el intento.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste el recado que me enviaste con la señorita Saori?

-¡Yo no te mande ningún recado, June! ¡Estás loca!

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Nunca te mandaría a decir nada con esa bruja. Nos tendió una trampa la maldita arpía, seguro quería que me vieras con Camus… bueno, eso significa que tendré que contar con tu ayuda…

Y así le contó lo de su romance con Camus, June se entristeció pero se resignó, ya que era una muchacha noble y de buenos sentimientos, y lo único que quería era ver feliz a Milo. Así que lo ayudaría hasta el final. Su labor consistía en ir a avisar a Camus que Saori lo sabía todo y que evitaran verse esa noche.

June salio de la habitación y se encontró en la puerta con Camus; June lo jalo, lo metió a la biblioteca y le dijo:

-Camus, esta noche no podrán verse…

Ahí es cuando Shion entra en la biblioteca, y dice:

-Camus, sabía que me engañabas, pero no pensé que con una sirvienta…

-Pe-pero si estabas dormido…

-Eso creías, ¿no? ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no sé que me echaste ese somnífero a la bebida? Fingí beberme ese vino. Sabía que me tenderías esa trampa, así que me hice el dormido y te seguí.

-Shion, mi amor, yo puedo explicarte, no tengo nada que ver con esta muchacha…

Shion tenia la expresión dura como una piedra. Camus nunca lo había visto así, hasta le dio miedo.

-Y tu June, que tienes que decir, ¡aparte de explicarme qué haces vestida como una mujerzuela!

June pensó que eras lo mejor echarse la culpa.

-Señor Shion, perdóneme, yo quise seducir al joven Camus… Yo lo cite aquí… él no tiene la culpa de nada…

-Mañana mismo recoges tu liquidación, ¡estás despedida!… ¿me oyes? Y olvídate de la carta de recomendación; es más, ¡me aseguraré de esparcir tus malas referencias por doquier, para que absolutamente nadie vuelva a contratarte como mucama en este país!

June se echo a llorar desconsoladamente, tapando su carita con ambas manos. Hasta que Milo entró en la habitación.

-No, padrino, June está mintiendo. Lo hace para protegerme… Camus te es infiel conmigo, no con ella…

-¿Qué boberías son esas, Milo? ¿Eres capaz de tanto por esta muchacha? Sé que te gusta, pero ¿de ahí a asumir sus culpas? Hijo mío, tienes muchas mujeres a tu disposición, y mucho mejores que esta sirvienta, ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!

-Lo que te digo es la verdad… Soy yo quien se ha venido acostando con tu esposo todo este tiempo… Lo lamento, padrino… pero… me enamoré de Camus… y él me corresponde… ambos nos amamos con locura…

Shion sintió desfallecer. No podía creer estar siendo traicionado por su protegido más querido. Por su Milo.

-Milo… ¿por qué? –dijo, antes de desmayarse con un agudo dolor en el pecho.

(Continuará)


End file.
